


【全球门将保护协会】番外 段子合集

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei





	1. Chapter 1

预言家北德容

18年初，德国还被大雪覆盖，冬歇期仍在继续，被亲妈养胖的小穆勒决定回自己小公寓减脂，却没想到被阿德勒一个电话叫走:“新队友来了，一块来我家吃个饭吧。”  
自从阿德勒来了美因茨，他就像老父亲一样照顾小穆勒，Lilli也对这个身材五五分的小男孩特别宠爱。  
小穆勒也是幸运，卡里乌斯刚走，他就进一队，阿德勒来了没多久重伤，他稳坐主力位置。养伤期间的小鹰有事没事就叫小穆勒去家里坐坐。放眼看去，小穆勒这一代的竞争对手有沙矿的努贝尔还有拜仁的弗吕西特尔，阿德勒想在三个小门将开始竞争前给小穆勒带来一个可以放松心情的安全环境，希望断翅的自己能给小穆勒支起避难的港湾。  
小穆勒有那个天分，也有颗感恩的心。  
发动车子去阿德勒家，小穆勒熟门熟路的按门铃，他却被开门的人吓到了——江湖传说四大恶人之一的德容。  
“我有那么可怕吗？”德容疑惑道。  
小穆勒点头:“我腿软。”  
“尼格尔，快别吓唬我们弗洛里安了。”阿德勒把他的小门将从恐惧中解救出来。  
小穆勒进门就瘫在自己常驻的单身沙发上，看阿德勒和Lilli忙碌以及德容逗狗玩。得跟新队友说话啊，但小穆勒开口就是一句:“荷兰三棍客是真的吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈当然是记者瞎写的了。”德容还是有良心，给四个人留点面，没跟小穆勒说实话:“不过西莱森和克鲁尔确实谈过恋爱。”  
“卧槽？”小穆勒顿时傻了。  
见小穆勒的表情，德容笑得特别开心:“你家这个小门将太可爱了吧，比西莱森好欺负多了。”  
“尼格尔，贾斯帕多大，我们弗洛里安多大，他才刚过了20岁生日，再说了，是我们家这个小门将。”阿德勒再不出手，小穆勒就被德容吓坏了。  
“对，咱家小穆勒。”德容拍拍小穆勒的肩膀。  
夫妇二人很快做好饭，四个人端起水杯，一起碰杯:“新年快乐！”共同庆祝新年的到来，阿德勒微笑着说:“希望我们弗洛里安能穿上成年队的一号球衣。”  
“啊……到时候你会去看吗？”小穆勒问了这个问题。  
“当然会去的。”  
“然后你就跟你的替补门将谈恋爱了？”德容神补刀，在场的人都笑到肚子疼。  
后来，小穆勒和弗吕西特尔结束爱情长跑时，除了父母，婚礼座上宾还有德容和阿德勒夫妇的位置，毕竟荷兰总是出预言家。


	2. 如果亨特拉尔真的回归国家队

如果亨特拉尔真的回归国家队。

集合当天，亨特拉尔迈着六亲不认的嚣张步伐出现在公众面前，给在酒店外等候多时的球迷们签名，整个人表现的如同从精神病院放出来的一样。  
这一代荷兰人后防美如画，总不能真让范迪克首发打中锋吧，考虑到亨特拉尔状态真心不错，科曼决定召回他。  
进了酒店，亨特拉尔戳了戳德里赫特的下巴:“呦，小胖子，去了都灵也没瘦下来，还一身烟味，哎呀呀，这可不行啊。”  
“克拉斯，这次安排你住单间。”德里赫特一脸皮笑肉不笑的强行转移话题。  
亨特拉尔转过头去骚扰西莱森:“贾斯帕，好久不见，让哥亲一个。”都是贾府出来的，西莱森太了解亨特拉尔是什么尿性的人，直接推开伸过来的头:“你自己去住单间。”  
拿了房卡，亨特拉尔屁颠屁颠的去自己的房间放行李。  
德佩和维纳尔杜姆被安排在一个房间，正当维纳尔杜姆开始克氏传销，斯内德一个电话找到了德佩:“孟菲斯，是不是克拉斯又在作死？”  
“你咋知道的？”  
“呵呵，他翘一翘尾巴我就知道他排泄物什么味道，不用告诉他我们仨去看你们比赛。”  
科曼安排的训练量挺大的，就这样还堵不住亨特拉尔的嘴，一天到晚说个没完。  
友谊赛当天，亨特拉尔被安排替补出场，热完身准备回更衣室，被熟悉的三个人堵住——退役后瞬间从斯内德膨胀成斯肉德、罗本和白了头的范佩西。  
在小辈面前嚣张的不行的亨特拉尔瞬间萎了，一边向后倒退一边说:“你仨干嘛？”  
范佩西笑了，他从背后拉出一双儿女，蒂娜和沙奎尔:“你看你那怂样，我孩子想来找你要签名球衣。”  
“那你俩呢？”亨特拉尔质问道。  
罗本和斯内德对视，然后笑着说:“我来看热闹啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

关于狮森是怎么在一起的

巴塞罗那和阿贾克斯的欧冠赛后，特尔施特根和西莱森握手，顺便交换球衣。  
“你真的很棒！”特尔施特根脱下自己的球衣，西莱森也把自己的球衣换给他，露出灿烂的微笑，这一笑晃的特尔施特根失了神，在原地呆住了，傻傻的看着西莱森走向自己的队友。  
皮克从背后拍了拍特尔施特根的肩:“傻了？”  
“他笑起来好好看。”  
“想追他？”  
“我连人是不是单身都不知道呢。”  
“包在我身上。”  
也不知道皮克怎么操作的，直接把西莱森家底刨了出来，连带着克鲁尔是西莱森前任都扒的一干二净。  
“荷兰小太阳喜欢男生，你已经成功了一半。”娶到夏奇拉晋升人生赢家的皮克这样劝道。  
去荷兰比赛，虽然阿贾克斯输了，但西莱森还是尽地主之谊请特尔施特根出去吃饭，俩人骑自行车沿着河边观光，聊天，位置相同，有些说不尽的共同话题。  
夜深了，特尔施特根该归队了，在酒店门口分别时，他一跺脚:“你现在单身吗？”  
“是啊，你……”  
“我想追你。”  
“好啊。”  
特尔施特根瞪眼:“你这么快就同意我追你了？”  
“谁让你长得好看呢，再说了，我又没确定关系，你别想太多。”西莱森特别傲娇的说。


	4. Chapter 4

谁才是真正的贾府大小姐

阿贾克斯向来稳定的输出球星。  
这天梯队训练前，琳恩-范德萨进到男队更衣室，熟门熟路的扒开哥哥乔-范德萨的柜子，大家见怪不怪了，家里有妹妹的可能和琳恩一样大，一群妹控自然会宠着琳恩，再说了，贾府大小姐谁敢多说什么。  
琳恩拿着小乔的一套装备就跑，连柜子都不收拾，导致小乔来的时候乱成一片，他咬牙切齿的问:“是不是我妹妹又来了？”  
坐他旁边的德里赫特点头:“是她是她就是她。”  
小乔转身离开，找到正在和女孩子们一起踢球的琳恩，直接把琳恩骂哭了，追上来的男孩子们一看琳恩哭了，七嘴八舌的说小乔不对。  
快到热身时间，男孩子们都不见了，教练找过来，见这场面直接上报总监:“埃德温，你家俩孩子又打起来了。”  
西装革履、头发凌乱的范德萨一见两个败家玩意丢人丢到梯队了，两眼一黑:“你俩都去跑圈！”  
其他男孩子们去训练，女孩子们接着踢球，小乔和琳恩一边跑圈一边指责对方的不是，范德萨坐栏杆上监工，途中结束训练的德里赫特过来嘲笑小乔，小乔低声喷回去:“信不信我把你追弗兰基-德容的事情告诉我爸？”  
“埃德温，他俩知错了，能不能放过他们？”德里赫特十分浮夸的向范德萨求情。  
“马泰斯，这没你的事，你快去放松一下吧。你俩看嘛，跑啊，在家里打就算了，还到俱乐部来打，你俩这么能，咋不上天打啊？”放走小胖子，范德萨接着教育自己的孩子。  
后来琳恩的小姐妹把踢球的照片发给她，她po上ins，躺了两天的小乔依然记恨妹妹，范德萨则是闭眼吹琳恩的扑救有当年自己的风范，气的小乔打电话问德里赫特能不能收留自己，一听那边粗喘声，他怒挂电话，像琳恩没出生之前那样去找妈妈，结果，父母二人在阳台上数星星。  
神啊，救救小乔吧！


	5. Chapter 5

关于贾府双德的恋情是如何被抓包的

小乔下课后去俱乐部等范德萨下班，赛季开始后俱乐部工作就多了起来，这让小乔等了好久，天都黑了。  
跟两位女士说不回去吃饭，父子二人决定去吃寿司，范德萨刚把车倒出车位，他隐隐约约看到前面路上有人在骑自行车，车筐里还坐着一个人。  
“这小年轻谈恋爱的可真会玩啊。”范德萨想起自己年轻那会儿的事，不禁笑了，他转头看向自己的儿子:“你交女朋友了吗？”  
“没有，琳恩也没有。”小乔直接把妹妹卖了。  
“其实有也没什么，我还能打断你妹妹他男朋友的腿？”  
在夜色的掩盖下，范德萨没有注意到小乔五颜六色的脸——爸，我不知道琳恩谈恋爱你会不会捎带着打断我的腿，但我知道你肯定会打断骑车那俩人的腿——小乔盲打消息，催德里赫特抓紧撤退。  
车灯照亮路，骑车的德里赫特载着弗兰基-德容往路边靠，他突然间往路中间看，范德萨父子面无表情的开车路过，总监满脸写着“明天到我办公室来”。  
知道自己儿子是铁定会给德里赫特通报消息，范德萨选择敲诈亨特拉尔，那亨特拉尔见杆就爬，把他知道的所有实情都说了，末了来了一句别说是他卖的。  
“呵呵，我说是小乔卖的，行了吧？”  
“卧槽埃德温我跟你什么仇什么怨你这样欺负……”  
训练前，德里赫特和弗兰基-德容去见范德萨，一脸壮士断腕的悲壮。  
范德萨笑了:“和队友谈恋爱而已嘛，我见过多少回了，你们青梅竹马，日久生情，总比照顾伤情把自己照顾对方床上去的对家球员强吧，再换个比方，总比自家队长和对家队副在一起好吧。”  
德里赫特握着弗兰基-德容的手一直没松开，这让总监看在眼里记在心里:“行了，我也没说非要拆散你们怎么样的，你们俩呢以后肯定会异地恋的，所以趁这会好好享受恋情吧，别忘了有保护措施的安全性行为。”  
两个小的呆住了，范德萨拿着文件夹，故作夸张:“不走可就打你们了！”  
“谢谢埃德温总监！”  
哼着小曲，范德萨感叹年轻真好。


	6. Chapter 6

关于鲁尔区德比

亨特拉尔加入沙尔克04已经两年了，深入了解隔壁多特蒙德没一个好人的理念。  
你看他们主教练，邋里邋遢的，像个什么样子嘛。  
你看他们队长，德甲金手套还没进国家队。  
你看他们前场三人组，嘴歪的，胸大的，半天不说话的。  
又是一年鲁尔区德比，在多特蒙德主场，亨特拉尔站在队伍最后面，他旁边是多特蒙德的吉祥物艾玛，一只特别可爱的蜜蜂，他特别好奇的捏了一把艾玛的尾巴，扮演艾玛的工作人员戏精附体，像一个女孩子那样推开亨特拉尔，然后害羞的蹲在一边。  
亨特拉尔一脸懵逼，赫韦德斯开玩笑:“你调戏德甲唯一一个女孩子，小心一会他们不让你走了，要你对她负责，要你娶她。”  
赫韦德斯与多特蒙德球员握手后站在队伍最前面，亨特拉尔习惯性去找队伍前的队长，不过就是眼光一歪，他就看见隔壁的9号在摸11号的屁股。  
于是他开脑洞，难道9号要对11号负责？  
赛后，亨特拉尔直接问赫韦德斯对面啥情况，赫韦德斯直接卖队友:“一来二去，就看对眼了呗。”  
“你们已经到了需要和外国联姻的地步了吗？”  
“爱情嘛，哪有那么多规矩。”  
“就像你偷偷去南部找诺伊尔？”  
“卧槽你大爷的克拉斯我今天非打断你的腿，你丫别跑！”被戳到肺管子的赫韦德斯抄起水瓶就砸亨特拉尔，幸好亨特拉尔跑得快，要不然锋线又得少一人。


	7. Chapter 7

关于嘴炮双雄是如何向老爵爷公布恋情的

大内撺掇着索尔斯克亚组个局，索肖想了想，也是好久没聚了，正好最近老爷子身体恢复的不错，他答应大内的请求。  
“衣服好看吗？”卡拉格问大内，大内点头然后又摇头:“我后悔了。”  
“卧槽？”卡拉格很震惊。  
“我后悔让索肖组局了。”  
“吓死我了。”  
到了约定的时间，卡拉格和大内敲门，大内听见索肖说:“肯定是爸爸回来了，你记得一会叫爸爸。”  
“他俩啥时候有了孩子？”卡拉格小声问道，大内摇头:“我也不知道。”  
“快，叫爸爸，怎么他也来了？”索肖以为这是92班聚会，所以抱着八哥犬开门时见到卡拉格特别意外。  
老爵爷在屋内喊:“是瑞恩回来了吗？”  
“是我！”大内喊，然后低声跟索肖说:“让我们进去，一会跟你们解释。”  
客厅里，大内和卡拉格坐在短沙发上，其他人陪老爷子坐在长沙发上准备审问。  
老爷子选择直接问菲尔内维尔:“这是怎么情况？”  
没等小内开口，卡拉格发话了:“我们两个在一起了。”  
一片死一样的安静，内维尔兄弟同款看天，斯科尔斯和小贝还有索肖大眼瞪小眼，从小在老爷子身边长大的他们深知这时候绝不能说话，老爷子正在酝酿风暴。  
果然，老爵爷很生气的伸手去扭大内的耳朵:“是我们生姜头不可爱吗？你非要跟那个土包子在一起！”  
“他情难自禁，跟我有啥关系？”凭空一口大锅落在自己头上，斯科尔斯很冤:“我有老婆孩子，我是直男！”  
“别打加里，向我开炮！”卡拉格试图掰开老爵爷的手，老爵爷反手扭上卡拉格的耳朵:“你俩小王八蛋是怎么在我眼皮子底下搞到一起去的？”  
“日久生情！”卡拉格还嘴道。  
眼看着大内耳朵都要被扭下来了，老爵爷这才肯松手，用那拉风箱的苏格兰口音说:“算了算了，你俩爱咋咋地吧。”  
卡拉格给大内揉耳朵，大内高兴的问:“你不反对我们在一起？”  
“反对有用吗？你俩都秀恩爱到我眼前了！”  
吉格斯买来红酒，92班加外挂吃完饭，老爷子发配卡拉格去厨房收拾残局，索肖给王老吉讲八卦，老爵爷则悄悄的跟大内说:“想办法把他们队青训营的那个阿诺德挖来。”  
“你去挖都没成，那我能行吗？”  
“会不会做媒啊？”  
大内一时间没能理解老爵爷的意思，等他理解老爷子想用联姻的方法忽悠阿诺德加入曼联时，阿诺德已经离不开利物浦了。  
大内不禁感叹道:要不老爷子您和克洛普比一比谁更能洗脑？


	8. Chapter 8

Gini整个人还飘着就被VVD拖回国家队集合，科曼带着男队、威格曼带着女队欢迎他们的英雄回来。相比较冷静一些挨个拥抱的VVD，Gini被小隆包和洛夫伦同时附体，与德佩拥抱时，他说:“看着给你自传打广告的面上，参军吧。”  
前曼联球员德佩怒翻白眼，小声说:“你让我一曼联弃将参军，你脑子有问题啊？”  
看到德里赫特羡慕的眼神，Gini仗着自己辈分大，伸手去调戏小胖子的双下巴:“羡慕吧嫉妒吧，加入利物浦就什么都有了。”  
“世一卫在，我哪敢篡位啊。”洛夫伦不在，德里赫特尽情鞭尸。  
男队这边Gini可以放心大胆的搞克氏传销，到女队这边，两个有家室的男人极其自觉的跟女孩子们保持距离的握手合影，女孩子们不在乎，用她们自己的话来说，我们是欧洲冠军，怕他们干嘛。  
虽然女队和男队在同一个基地训练、住同一个酒店，但他们很少有机会同场训练。  
有一天，男队训练结束的早，有加练的，有放松的，还有公费谈恋爱的——德里赫特不想去力量房折磨自己，他选择和弗兰基德容去骑行，小德容当然乐意，俩人就登上车子走人。  
女队正在抢圈，两个人好奇的看了一眼，没想到这一看不要紧，女孩子们尖叫着拥抱在一起，大喊“好甜啊”。  
不就是搅基吗，你们不也搅姬？  
当晚宵禁前，女队的费恩德尔带着几个妹子直接去敲Gini房门，德佩开的，他俩安排在一屋，一看这帮姑奶奶们激动的样子，他向后一哆嗦:“干嘛？”  
“我们找Gini，麻烦你先出去一下。”  
“这没电棍，你们悠着点打。”德佩拿着手机就跑，他可是怕了这些女孩子们叽叽喳喳说个不停。  
Gini抱着笔记本，像是被调戏的良家妇女:“都怪米尼奥莱，他没教会我全部技能，我一有空就剪他俩视频，但还是剪的慢。”  
“这是其一，我们来找你是想拜托你帮我们个忙，你们男队要去参加欧国联，姑娘们想录一个加油的视频，只给你们看，不想外传。”费恩德尔说。  
“这没问题，但是……”  
米德玛忍不了Gini不说话，准备抄枕头砸，Gini举手投降:“马泰斯和弗兰基的ABO能不能让他们生子，别流产，这点要求不过分吧？”  
“这没问题。”  
女孩子们录的应援视频在欧国联决赛前放给他们看，男孩子们很感动，表示要拿冠军让女孩们高兴高兴。  
他们也给女孩准备了回礼，给女足世界杯打气加油。  
然而荷兰人宿命中带有漂泊还有无处落脚的悲剧，男足没能摆脱无冕之王的尴尬称号，赛后更衣室内，女孩们在视频中拍着胸脯说还得看我们女孩的，等我们女孩子给狮子加星吧。  
然后女孩们也悲剧了。  
女孩们三三两两抱着哭，费恩德尔收到了Gini发来的回礼——男孩子们穿着奇奇怪怪的女装，唱着《the champion》。  
“When the storms are talking  
And the shadows get burned  
Let me be your lifeline reach  
When the night is ice thin  
When the clouds are blacker  
hBaby come hold onto me  
I could be your champion”。  
女孩们被男孩们逗乐了，她们知道无论结果怎样，至少在这个夏天，他们分别是彼此的冠军。  
载誉归国，球迷们欢迎她们，荷兰足协也在她们下飞机的第一时间确保她们每个人都拿到了代表祝福的橙色郁金香。  
其实最让女孩们感动的是，男队提前给她们凑钱准备了礼物，人手都有的铂金制小王冠和一把剑。  
她们不仅是女王，也是能开疆拓土捍卫狮子尊严的战士。  
至于男队嘛，先进欧洲杯正赛再说吧。


	9. Chapter 9

FIFA颁奖典礼

特尔施特根知道自己来陪跑，所以看到阿利松和爱德森坐在另一边还是比较坦然的，一场荡气回肠的安菲尔德奇迹让特尔施特根对阿利松心服口服。  
找到自己的座位，没想到坐自己前面的是荷兰女足门将费恩德尔。  
一个夏天的集训让费恩德尔和和马腾斯把特尔施特根家底都刨了出来，女队对这个德国女婿很满意，但还是有个别人坚持前男友克鲁尔和西莱森才是真爱是绝配。  
对此，马腾斯说:“tim都有老婆孩子了，你们就别打他主意了。”  
“呦，这不是我们德国女婿吗？咋样，和贾斯帕分居的感觉如何。”费恩德尔开口说。  
来之前贾斯帕特意叮嘱过不要惹女足这帮祖宗，是真惹不起，特尔施特根笑着先发制人:“还好，一周一次的频率很适合我们。”  
“虽然你们结婚了，但是AO3上最火的同人文是我们写的，你要是对不起我们贾斯帕，小心我们分分钟拆cp。”  
“我哪敢啊。”荷兰女足的姑娘们真的是文武双全。  
费恩德尔拿到了女子最佳门将，特尔施特根有点羡慕的把她比心的图发给西莱森:虽然你是国家队一门，但你不是荷兰最佳门将，我现在和最佳门将坐在一起。  
西莱森秒回:可你是跟未来的荷兰最佳门将过一辈子的啊。  
特尔施特根正在感动时，西莱森和群聊的消息同时到来。  
西莱森:我不小心群发给了咱们的大群……  
仪表堂堂范总监:你俩又在干嘛？  
金毛狮王奥利弗:你可是小狮子啊，别怂！  
莱诺Leno:这真是弟弟行为。  
今天又是小狮子想掐死异父异母亲兄弟的一天。


	10. Chapter 10

关于莱诺的心事

其实莱诺最信任的人不是切赫，而是他异父异母的亲兄弟特尔施特根还有阿德勒和乌尔赖希。  
有一天，莱诺拉了一个四人群聊。  
特大根:有事？  
当了父亲的乌尔赖希显然更有耐心，颜值担当乌尔赖希:怎么了贝恩德？  
鹰击长空阿德勒:发生什么了？  
莱诺红着脸打完字，然后害羞的把手机扔到一边。  
莱诺Leno:欲求不满怎么办？  
过了一会，莱诺把手机捞回来。  
颜值担当乌尔赖希:我们……很和谐……不过，最近她怀孕了，我就……忍着……  
鹰击长空阿德勒:我听Lilli的。  
特大根:那老男人不行了？还是咋的？你倒是说话啊！  
莱诺Leno:每周一晚，还只做一次，天知道我有多渴望拥抱他！  
颜值担当乌尔赖希:我建议你们应该选个合适的时候说一说，可能他还在顾虑你是职业球员所以不会太激动。  
阿德勒有切赫的联系方式，由于婚礼上的惊喜，他们也算熟识，他直接截图发给了切赫:你家小朋友需求很旺盛。  
过了几秒，切赫回复:谢谢你对贝恩德的关心。  
结果当晚结束训练第二天放假的莱诺推开家门，就看到课体围裙，他呆住了，切赫走过来，捏住他的下巴:“你不想要我了？”  
莱诺扔掉手机，直接上树:“我爱死你了！”  
这一夜，莱诺急躁的心情得到了安抚，神清气爽的他与老男人约定还是一周一次的频率但一定要尽兴。  
又是热爱异父异母亲兄弟特尔施特根的一天，啊对了，还有小鹰和乌尔赖希。  
莱诺问候阿德勒:早生贵鹰。  
鹰击长空阿德勒:……谢谢你贝恩德。


	11. Chapter 11

关于阿德勒婚礼幕后的那些不为人知的事

有那么一个热情的小男孩来填补自己内心的失落，该多好啊，钢铁直男切赫在纠结怎么回应莱诺的追求，绝不能让小男孩失落。  
老夫老夫的特里和兰帕德提议约对方去吃饭，切赫没告诉他们是德国小门将追他，只是说一个小他十岁的人。  
巴拉克则又秀了一把恩爱，不过胖成糖球的弗林斯拒绝配合他演出。  
他决定自己给莱诺做饭，然后表白，还准备了莱诺瞳色的领带夹做礼物，就等着莱诺再来找他。  
没想到阿德勒突然间找上门来，邀请自己还有诺伊尔、赫韦德斯在婚礼上组个乐队给Lilli演唱一首sugar。这种喜事，切赫当然乐意去送上祝福，早早到了做准备。  
他也没忘鼓励受伤的诺伊尔。  
婚礼前夜要举办单身趴，按说这时候伴郎应该出来控场，但切赫没见到，他好奇的问了一句:“你不会明天打算现抓伴郎吧？”  
“请了一个我从小看大的小孩当伴郎，拜托，你外形挺好看的，当伴郎也没啥？”  
切赫揪了揪自己的发际线:“至少能衬得你头发多。”  
两个接近职业生涯暮年的老门将靠在一起笑了。  
笑过以后，阿德勒略八卦的问:“不想找个伴？”  
“小我十岁，还不知道怎么跟他告白呢。”  
“哎呦小你十岁，就是跟我们贝恩德一样大了……”阿德勒掰手指一算，没注意到切赫嘴角的微笑:“人小孩愿跟你这没趣的老家伙在一起吗？”  
“说起来你不信，是小家伙追的我。”  
“你能不能别给自己脸上贴金啊！还是小男孩，小男孩放着漂亮姑娘不去追，是图你老还是图你不洗澡？”阿德勒喷起友人来丝毫不手软，切赫也放飞自我了:“图我器大活好。”  
婚礼当天，切赫和诺伊尔赫韦德斯在一边候场，对于婚礼前台发生的一切都不知道。所以当阿德勒掀开幕布，切赫惊讶的发现伴郎竟然是莱诺，他机械性的表演完节目，直到莱诺走到自己身前告白时，他才缓过神来，拥抱幸福。  
莱曼先反应过来摁住暴走的卡恩，阿德勒一脸无奈的说:“这是我的婚礼！”Lilli安抚他很久，阿德勒才情绪稳定下来。  
婚宴上，老狮子叫切赫过去单聊，莱诺怕出事想跟上，让莱曼一手摁住了:“他还能撕了切赫不成，我还真没想到你俩怎么走到一起的，自己交代吧。”  
“虽然都说他和马克是双胞胎，但贝恩德更像小孩子一些，追你的时候是不是挺闹心？”卡恩很慈祥的说。  
“现在想想挺有意思的。”  
“德甲庙小，贝恩德需要英超那样的大舞台，我希望你能给他提供一个避风港，毕竟只有门将才懂得保护门将。”  
这边狮卷二人拷问过后，莱诺拉着切赫去闹新郎，阿德勒揉了揉莱诺的卷发:“抢我主力位置还要砸我婚礼，贝恩德，我上辈子欠你的吗？”  
“我知道你最好了。”  
“赶紧和你的捷克老男人一边去，别在我眼前秀恩爱！辣眼！”故作凶狠的推开小情侣，阿德勒靠在Lilli肩头:“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”Lilli亲吻阿德勒的眉心。


	12. Chapter 12

关于阿德勒婚礼幕后的那些不为人知的事

有那么一个热情的小男孩来填补自己内心的失落，该多好啊，钢铁直男切赫在纠结怎么回应莱诺的追求，绝不能让小男孩失落。  
老夫老夫的特里和兰帕德提议约对方去吃饭，切赫没告诉他们是德国小门将追他，只是说一个小他十岁的人。  
巴拉克则又秀了一把恩爱，不过胖成糖球的弗林斯拒绝配合他演出。  
他决定自己给莱诺做饭，然后表白，还准备了莱诺瞳色的领带夹做礼物，就等着莱诺再来找他。  
没想到阿德勒突然间找上门来，邀请自己还有诺伊尔、赫韦德斯在婚礼上组个乐队给Lilli演唱一首sugar。这种喜事，切赫当然乐意去送上祝福，早早到了做准备。  
他也没忘鼓励受伤的诺伊尔。  
婚礼前夜要举办单身趴，按说这时候伴郎应该出来控场，但切赫没见到，他好奇的问了一句:“你不会明天打算现抓伴郎吧？”  
“请了一个我从小看大的小孩当伴郎，拜托，你外形挺好看的，当伴郎也没啥？”  
切赫揪了揪自己的发际线:“至少能衬得你头发多。”  
两个接近职业生涯暮年的老门将靠在一起笑了。  
笑过以后，阿德勒略八卦的问:“不想找个伴？”  
“小我十岁，还不知道怎么跟他告白呢。”  
“哎呦小你十岁，就是跟我们贝恩德一样大了……”阿德勒掰手指一算，没注意到切赫嘴角的微笑:“人小孩愿跟你这没趣的老家伙在一起吗？”  
“说起来你不信，是小家伙追的我。”  
“你能不能别给自己脸上贴金啊！还是小男孩，小男孩放着漂亮姑娘不去追，是图你老还是图你不洗澡？”阿德勒喷起友人来丝毫不手软，切赫也放飞自我了:“图我器大活好。”  
婚礼当天，切赫和诺伊尔赫韦德斯在一边候场，对于婚礼前台发生的一切都不知道。所以当阿德勒掀开幕布，切赫惊讶的发现伴郎竟然是莱诺，他机械性的表演完节目，直到莱诺走到自己身前告白时，他才缓过神来，拥抱幸福。  
莱曼先反应过来摁住暴走的卡恩，阿德勒一脸无奈的说:“这是我的婚礼！”Lilli安抚他很久，阿德勒才情绪稳定下来。  
婚宴上，老狮子叫切赫过去单聊，莱诺怕出事想跟上，让莱曼一手摁住了:“他还能撕了切赫不成，我还真没想到你俩怎么走到一起的，自己交代吧。”  
“虽然都说他和马克是双胞胎，但贝恩德更像小孩子一些，追你的时候是不是挺闹心？”卡恩很慈祥的说。  
“现在想想挺有意思的。”  
“德甲庙小，贝恩德需要英超那样的大舞台，我希望你能给他提供一个避风港，毕竟只有门将才懂得保护门将。”  
这边狮卷二人拷问过后，莱诺拉着切赫去闹新郎，阿德勒揉了揉莱诺的卷发:“抢我主力位置还要砸我婚礼，贝恩德，我上辈子欠你的吗？”  
“我知道你最好了。”  
“赶紧和你的捷克老男人一边去，别在我眼前秀恩爱！辣眼！”故作凶狠的推开小情侣，阿德勒靠在Lilli肩头:“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”Lilli亲吻阿德勒的眉心。


	13. Chapter 13

关于狮森见家长

亲爹亲妈见的很顺利，狮森二人没被为难，去见卡恩和莱曼也没被为难，卡恩家的一双儿女很喜欢这个接近谢顶的哥哥，抱着他喊“贝恩德”，气的特尔施特根第n+1次想掐死莱诺，旁边西莱森笑的抽搐泪花直流。  
虽然小乔和琳恩没有走职业球员的道路，但同出自阿贾克斯青训的他们和西莱森有些不错的交情，小乔习惯性通风报信，琳恩则是坚持狮森真爱不动摇。有他俩分享情报，特尔施特根觉得范德萨不会撕了自己。  
到了约定的时间，特尔施特根一身西装和西莱森去见面。  
安娜玛丽很亲昵的跟西莱森拥抱，她倒是一眼喜欢上了德国小门将:“贝……马克，请进。”  
贝恩德-莱诺，我祝你以后找个老男人当爹吧。  
“come on，贾斯帕！”小乔凑过来拥抱客人，顺便小声说:“今天我爸气很顺。”  
“谢谢你，想要谁签名球衣，巴萨全队随便你挑。”特尔施特根夸下海口。  
“其实……我和哥哥想要莱诺的球衣……”琳恩说，特尔施特根皮笑肉不笑:“这当然没问题。”  
“你们四个站门口干什么啊？快进来坐啊。”安娜玛丽刚才去端小孩子们爱吃的零食了。  
四个孩子坐在沙发上，安娜玛丽怕孩子们尴尬，转身去厨房帮范德萨做饭，虽然范德萨总是让自己的妻子站一边看热闹。  
“虽然你扑点球垃圾，但贾斯帕，你找男朋友的眼光真不错。”小乔对西莱森说，西莱森可不管小乔是不是总监的儿子贾府大公子，伸手就去揪小乔的耳朵:“你丫闭嘴不提点球能怎么着？”  
“贾斯帕你不能欺负我哥！”琳恩飞身扑过去还手，三个人在沙发上扭打成一团，小乔冲着西莱森头发下手却抓到了琳恩的马尾辫，结果琳恩现场倒戈，特尔施特根一看情况不对，一边分开兄妹俩，一边拉出西莱森。  
安娜玛丽听到外面打闹的声音，颇为担忧的问:“确定他们没事吗？”  
“放心，我提前把木棍都收起来了。”  
呵呵，我才不信。  
至少等范德萨夫妇从厨房出来，四个孩子分成两波在打游戏，琳恩依然在嫌弃小乔操作垃圾，西莱森和特尔施特根不时偷个吻。  
“咳咳。”见过风风雨雨的范德萨突然间脸红了:“吃饭了，孩子们。”  
“埃德温做饭特别好吃，你来试试！”西莱森牵着特尔施特根走到餐桌前。  
吃着吃着，范德萨突然间放下刀叉，开始发问:“我就搞不明白了，你俩怎么就在我眼皮子底下谈恋爱了，还结婚了。”  
“他笑起来好看。”“他长得好看。”特尔施特根和西莱森同时说话，然后对视，范德萨无言以对，看向自己的太太，然后接吻，给一双儿女撒狗粮。  
特尔施特根以为的刀山火海换成了亲切的关怀，虽然安娜玛丽总是把他和莱诺弄混，来自贾府上下的关怀让他觉得十分温暖。  
告别范德萨一家人，特尔施特根和西莱森手牵手在运河边散步:“贾斯帕，我爱你。”  
西莱森亲了他的脸颊:“我也爱你，马克。”


	14. Chapter 14

关于狮王同居那些事

确定关系后，卡恩决定邀请莱曼同居，莱曼答应的痛快，拎着一部分行李就来到了慕尼黑。  
别墅已经按照莱曼在伦敦住所的风格重新装修了一遍，莱曼心里挺感动的，卡恩坐他身边:“喜欢吗？”  
“很喜欢。”沙发很大，足够两个人滚来滚去，莱曼不太能接受沙发play，他小声说:“能不能去卧室……”  
“你还走的到卧室吗……卧槽……”本来俩人亲的难舍难分，卡恩突然间回过神来推开莱曼，向卧室冲，莱曼很气，以为卧室里藏了什么东西。  
卡恩握住门把手不让莱曼进去，莱曼一脚把门踹开，很好，一只穿着拜仁球衣的等身伯尼熊躺床上晒太阳。  
“原来你喜欢抱着熊睡觉啊！”莱曼极其生气自己竟然跟一只玩具熊生气，更让他生气的是卡恩坚持床边必须摆着熊。  
咋治？莱曼找商业鬼才瓦茨克订了一只等身艾玛，让伯尼和艾玛两只玩偶在一间客房里相亲相爱。  
其实卡恩不在家的时候，莱曼也悄悄的抱着两个玩偶睡，这个就肯定不能让狮王知道，要不然他能笑话莱曼一辈子。


	15. Chapter 15

关于狮王同居那些事

确定关系后，卡恩决定邀请莱曼同居，莱曼答应的痛快，拎着一部分行李就来到了慕尼黑。  
别墅已经按照莱曼在伦敦住所的风格重新装修了一遍，莱曼心里挺感动的，卡恩坐他身边:“喜欢吗？”  
“很喜欢。”沙发很大，足够两个人滚来滚去，莱曼不太能接受沙发play，他小声说:“能不能去卧室……”  
“你还走的到卧室吗……卧槽……”本来俩人亲的难舍难分，卡恩突然间回过神来推开莱曼，向卧室冲，莱曼很气，以为卧室里藏了什么东西。  
卡恩握住门把手不让莱曼进去，莱曼一脚把门踹开，很好，一只穿着拜仁球衣的等身伯尼熊躺床上晒太阳。  
“原来你喜欢抱着熊睡觉啊！”莱曼极其生气自己竟然跟一只玩具熊生气，更让他生气的是卡恩坚持床边必须摆着熊。  
咋治？莱曼找商业鬼才瓦茨克订了一只等身艾玛，让伯尼和艾玛两只玩偶在一间客房里相亲相爱。  
其实卡恩不在家的时候，莱曼也悄悄的抱着两个玩偶睡，这个就肯定不能让狮王知道，要不然他能笑话莱曼一辈子。


	16. Chapter 16

关于德里赫特第一次进尤文更衣室

卸下贾府队长袖标，德里赫特心情忐忑的走入尤文更衣室。  
在门外，他闻到了烟味，他以为是教练萨里在抽烟，推开门，属于门将组的位置上烟雾缭绕——布冯和什琴斯尼又凑在一起抽烟。基耶利尼过来欢迎新人:“马泰斯，欢迎你。”  
“他们……门将……”  
“就当不知道不存在。”  
大家陆陆续续的来齐了，抽烟门将组熄火，结果萨里叼着烟头烟雾缭绕的进来了，他简单讲了讲训练内容，就离开更衣室了。  
搁阿贾克斯，要是让范德萨闻到一点烟味，他能把俱乐部炸了，德里赫特心想尤文太可怕了。  
基耶利尼跟德里赫特位置相同，又是队长，自然会用简单的英语带德里赫特融入训练。  
前任队长布冯带头抽烟，那也别以为现任的基耶利尼是什么正经人。训练结束后大家一起洗澡，除了日常比小兄弟的尺寸外，鸡耶利尼指了指尤文那对异父异母亲兄弟:“马泰斯，你猜哪个是埃姆雷，哪个是萨米？”  
这已经是尤文的迎新传统，偏偏赫迪拉和詹连长还演起了哑剧，更加迷惑德里赫特。  
经过几分钟的思考，德里赫特给出答案:“膝盖上有疤的是埃姆雷。”  
什琴斯尼拍手称快:“不愧是有男朋友的阿贾克斯小队长，年轻真会玩。”  
德里赫特浑身通红:“我没那个意思，只是觉得埃姆雷滑跪很帅。”  
埃姆雷詹从双胞胎中的角色跳出来控诉什琴斯尼:“你满脑子都是黄色废料别拉着我这个钢铁直男好不好！尼玛会玩的是萨米，去伦敦的饭店给梅苏特唱情歌，关我屁事！”  
“行了行了，不怕着凉感冒？抓紧散了散了都散了。”  
当天晚上，暂住酒店的德里赫特开始做噩梦，赫迪拉和埃姆雷詹以各种体位做不可描述的事情，失眠的他迫切需要亨特拉尔的电棍来打断什琴斯尼的腿。


	17. Chapter 17

关于钢铁直男曼朱基齐的眼是怎么瞎的

克罗地亚全队在俄罗斯集合，备战世界杯。小组出线还是挺稳的，所以训练气氛没那么严肃。  
训练结束后，大家去洗澡，这就有的热闹看了。  
洛夫伦不穿衣服跟萨拉赫视频聊天，维达非得靠在苏巴西奇怀里让他给自己擦头发，曼朱基齐就很震惊，明明有吹风机，非得让男朋友擦，牛逼，有男朋友的了不起。  
莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇就比较低调了，顶多就是肩靠肩的说悄悄话。  
赢了阿根廷后，大家训练以放松为主，于是曼朱基齐看到了更加辣眼的画面——苏巴西奇摘下手套，跪坐在维达身后，十分熟练的给维达梳头发、扎马尾，末了维达抬头给苏巴西奇一个吻。  
“艹！”曼朱给了自己一巴掌。  
洛夫伦拍了拍他的肩:“干嘛跟自己过不去，他俩又不是一年两年了。”  
“真受不了你们这些狗男男。”  
回更衣室，迎接曼朱基齐的是更辣眼的秀恩爱——苏巴西奇摆出一堆耳钉，让维达挑一对给自己戴上，微微近视的维达凑过去找耳洞，戴好后，苏爸直接把维达拉到自己怀里说悄悄话。  
妈卖批的，世界杯后老子要退出国家队。


	18. Chapter 18

关于荷兰第一剪刀手Gini

16年的夏天，荷兰文学家维纳尔杜姆离开纽卡斯尔，加盟利物浦。  
Gini特别开心能够跟克鲁尔说拜拜，他真的是受够了克鲁尔和西莱森分手复合再分手的狗血剧情，你俩谈恋爱别拉着别人陪葬行不行，现在好了吧，Jasper去找他男朋友了，你还得去给Jasper填坑。  
某天加练结束后，Gini看到常年加练的小伙伴米尼奥莱在餐厅玩电脑，他端着营养餐坐他对面:“今天没见你活动啊。”  
“我家的咖啡店需要换新招牌，我忙着修图。”米尼奥莱把电脑屏幕转向Gini，钢铁直男Gini觉得米尼奥莱工业风的审美很符合自己的口味，开始现场写诗吹他，搞得米尼奥莱羞成了米妮。  
后来国家队比赛日，Gini收到了随队摄影师的返图，他拜托米尼奥莱修了几张后，觉得不好意思，决定师从米尼奥莱，潜心研究修图剪视频技术，为了给太太和小公主们留下美好回忆。  
米尼奥莱教的好，Gini很快出师，除了给家人留影，他还瞄准了国家队和俱乐部队友，不过球赛精彩瞬间和幕后的视频剪辑逐渐变了味，当Gini把曾经西莱森和克鲁尔的亲密镜头发到油管上，获得较高点击率和评论时，荷兰文学家在评论区的指路中找到了AO3网站，瞬间开启了新世界的大门——他试着为部分情节配视频。  
鉴于西莱森已经和特尔施特根结婚，Gini把剪刀伸向亨德森和拉拉纳，各种发糖甜到不行，他自己剪的时候也露出姨母笑，好在荷兰人日常特别容易开心特别爱笑，反正男孩子们从来没发现过异常。  
直到他剪了荷兰女足拿下欧洲杯冠军的视频，给每个女孩配了特别甜的滤镜，然后他收到了一条私信——Gini-维纳尔杜姆！  
Gini手抖了一下:请问你是谁？  
很快就收到回复:马腾斯。  
姑奶奶们真惹不起。  
Gini从西莱森那里要来马腾斯联系方式，马腾斯把Gini拉入荷兰女足的群聊，瞬间女孩子们热情的问候就把Gini的手机卡掉了。  
Gini:你们是怎么知道我在剪视频。  
费恩德尔:秘密。  
马腾斯:你剪的tim和Jasper视频的原文是我写的。  
Gini:姐姐你写的真好。  
马腾斯:你个文学家别吹我了，既然都亮底牌了，Gini，我们点梗，你剪视频？  
Gini立刻没骨气的答应了:这没问题。  
荷兰男足女足联合创作，真正意义上实现了文体两开花。  
17年冬，荷兰男足无法晋级世界杯正赛，Gini脸上的笑容消失了一段时间，连带着视频都在发刀，他极其气愤的把德里赫特和弗兰基-德容的cp拆散了。  
直到老队长罗本挨个谈心，Gini的情绪有所缓解。  
看在cp太甜的份上，女孩子们很快原谅了德里赫特，她们用小号关注了阿贾克斯官方账号，像追星族那样追着贾府发糖，顺便压迫Gini。  
等到贾府双德同时入选国家队，Gini的电脑已经换了很多台，移动硬盘里塞满了素材。他在女队群聊里咆哮:他俩还用我剪吗，国家队和俱乐部都恨不得怼他俩脸上拍他俩谈恋爱。  
女孩子们刷屏: Gini出品，必属精品。  
后来年会活动，大家内部投队草队花，Gini出人意料的全票通过拿到了女孩们心中的队草，他本人也很惊讶，女孩们把最新款游戏碟颁他然后挨个亲吻他，看的前任队草小布林德心里痒痒的:“喂，我不是你们的大公主了吗？”  
这时候男队集体背叛了小布林德，把他投为队花。  
队草队花的头衔直到他们退出国家队才换人。  
故事再往后走，到了Gini退役的时候，各路队友纷纷给荷兰傻大叔送上祝福，而传奇队长VVD直接甩给Gini一张截图，是Gini剪辑的播放记录。  
原来我的队长一直磕我剪的cp？  
感谢队长不杀之恩。


	19. Chapter 19

关于荷兰第一剪刀手Gini

16年的夏天，荷兰文学家维纳尔杜姆离开纽卡斯尔，加盟利物浦。  
Gini特别开心能够跟克鲁尔说拜拜，他真的是受够了克鲁尔和西莱森分手复合再分手的狗血剧情，你俩谈恋爱别拉着别人陪葬行不行，现在好了吧，Jasper去找他男朋友了，你还得去给Jasper填坑。  
某天加练结束后，Gini看到常年加练的小伙伴米尼奥莱在餐厅玩电脑，他端着营养餐坐他对面:“今天没见你活动啊。”  
“我家的咖啡店需要换新招牌，我忙着修图。”米尼奥莱把电脑屏幕转向Gini，钢铁直男Gini觉得米尼奥莱工业风的审美很符合自己的口味，开始现场写诗吹他，搞得米尼奥莱羞成了米妮。  
后来国家队比赛日，Gini收到了随队摄影师的返图，他拜托米尼奥莱修了几张后，觉得不好意思，决定师从米尼奥莱，潜心研究修图剪视频技术，为了给太太和小公主们留下美好回忆。  
米尼奥莱教的好，Gini很快出师，除了给家人留影，他还瞄准了国家队和俱乐部队友，不过球赛精彩瞬间和幕后的视频剪辑逐渐变了味，当Gini把曾经西莱森和克鲁尔的亲密镜头发到油管上，获得较高点击率和评论时，荷兰文学家在评论区的指路中找到了AO3网站，瞬间开启了新世界的大门——他试着为部分情节配视频。  
鉴于西莱森已经和特尔施特根结婚，Gini把剪刀伸向亨德森和拉拉纳，各种发糖甜到不行，他自己剪的时候也露出姨母笑，好在荷兰人日常特别容易开心特别爱笑，反正男孩子们从来没发现过异常。  
直到他剪了荷兰女足拿下欧洲杯冠军的视频，给每个女孩配了特别甜的滤镜，然后他收到了一条私信——Gini-维纳尔杜姆！  
Gini手抖了一下:请问你是谁？  
很快就收到回复:马腾斯。  
姑奶奶们真惹不起。  
Gini从西莱森那里要来马腾斯联系方式，马腾斯把Gini拉入荷兰女足的群聊，瞬间女孩子们热情的问候就把Gini的手机卡掉了。  
Gini:你们是怎么知道我在剪视频。  
费恩德尔:秘密。  
马腾斯:你剪的tim和Jasper视频的原文是我写的。  
Gini:姐姐你写的真好。  
马腾斯:你个文学家别吹我了，既然都亮底牌了，Gini，我们点梗，你剪视频？  
Gini立刻没骨气的答应了:这没问题。  
荷兰男足女足联合创作，真正意义上实现了文体两开花。  
17年冬，荷兰男足无法晋级世界杯正赛，Gini脸上的笑容消失了一段时间，连带着视频都在发刀，他极其气愤的把德里赫特和弗兰基-德容的cp拆散了。  
直到老队长罗本挨个谈心，Gini的情绪有所缓解。  
看在cp太甜的份上，女孩子们很快原谅了德里赫特，她们用小号关注了阿贾克斯官方账号，像追星族那样追着贾府发糖，顺便压迫Gini。  
等到贾府双德同时入选国家队，Gini的电脑已经换了很多台，移动硬盘里塞满了素材。他在女队群聊里咆哮:他俩还用我剪吗，国家队和俱乐部都恨不得怼他俩脸上拍他俩谈恋爱。  
女孩子们刷屏: Gini出品，必属精品。  
后来年会活动，大家内部投队草队花，Gini出人意料的全票通过拿到了女孩们心中的队草，他本人也很惊讶，女孩们把最新款游戏碟颁他然后挨个亲吻他，看的前任队草小布林德心里痒痒的:“喂，我不是你们的大公主了吗？”  
这时候男队集体背叛了小布林德，把他投为队花。  
队草队花的头衔直到他们退出国家队才换人。  
故事再往后走，到了Gini退役的时候，各路队友纷纷给荷兰傻大叔送上祝福，而传奇队长VVD直接甩给Gini一张截图，是Gini剪辑的播放记录。  
原来我的队长一直磕我剪的cp？  
感谢队长不杀之恩。


	20. Chapter 20

关于OOC的那些事

别看利物浦都是一群土包子外壳下的铁憨憨，其实他们都有颗少女心。  
马内，马大善人，不热衷于社交媒体，买来笔记本电脑就为了看迪士尼公主系列的电影。  
比利时文豪兼利记唯一指定修图师米尼奥莱似乎是被他的国家队队友附体，特别爱穿海绵宝宝系列的内裤，家里的床上也有海绵宝宝的玩偶。  
以前的那个败家玩意卡里乌斯天天爱穿的粉粉嫩嫩，还忽悠别人跟他一起穿骚粉，Gini被蛊惑，导致更衣室一致认为黑皮穿骚粉最好看。  
败家玩意和修图师走了，来了两个父亲。来自巴西的亲爹阿利松感情丰富，看个电影就能哭，来自西班牙的后爹阿德里安，极其喜欢闪亮发光的东西，恨不得把所有bling的东西都挂在身上。  
少女心在讨论到范迪克身上时，队友们自动略过的高大的荷兰人，范迪克很诧异:“喂！我也是有换头绳颜色的！我也有陪女儿看公主电影！”  
“我们实在不敢想象你穿骚粉的样子。”Gini开口道，范迪克脑子转的快，反应过来队友们在给他下套，他故作夸张的拿起水瓶，Gini转身就跑:“队长，别开枪，是我！”  
回到家，范迪克十分认真的向太太请教自己适不适合粉色，前时尚品牌经理说:“Gini说的骚粉不行，但其他粉色你可以试试。”  
一听说要帮范迪克挑衣服，两个小公主凑过来玩，网购变成了亲密的家庭时光。  
孩子睡了，太太去忙自己的事业，范迪克则是打开油管，看关注的一个剪刀手GWO8更新，他追了一年多，这个剪刀手是从16年底开始更新的，一开始剪荷兰燃向视频，后来剪西莱森和克鲁尔谈恋爱、西莱森和特尔施特根谈恋爱，再后来剪亨德森和拉拉纳。  
范迪克是个直的不行的钢铁直男，但他对于队友谈恋爱表示管我啥事，他也会偶尔开情侣们的玩笑，如今换一个角度看队友，别有一番风味。  
有甜到不行的，也有搞笑的，看着看着视频中的亨德森和拉拉纳亲亲我我，范迪克突然间老父亲上身，脑补起了女儿们带另一半来见家长的画面。  
没难过多久，更新提醒了，GWO8发布了特别甜的贾府双德剪辑，以至于范迪克看了之后害羞的抱着抱枕给剪刀手评论:他们太甜了吧！  
关了屏幕，范迪克还是满脸通红，以至于结束工作的太太关切问道:“哪里不舒服？”  
高大的荷兰人抱住自己的太太，闷声说:“没什么，看别人谈恋爱的视频，想起了我们那会儿的事。”  
“我爱你，维吉尔。”  
有次范迪克和Gini一起飞荷兰参加国家队集训，范迪克代言的厂商有文件急需他本人处理，手机不方便操作，范迪克突然间想起来Gini总是电脑不离身:“Gini，我急用电脑！”  
热情的荷兰傻小子把耳机一摘，整个把电脑端给范迪克:“给你！”  
范迪克很快就把文件发给厂商，他想关文件的手摁错了快捷键，不小心打开了某个软件，弹出来很多轨道的窗口，他粗略一看，是德里赫特和弗兰基-德容，卧槽还有借位床戏，卧槽还有水印——GWO8？！  
原来我的队友是卧底，牛逼，真牛逼。  
把电脑还给gini后，范迪克神情恍惚的睡着了，到酒店还是恍惚的，科曼颇为担忧:“你还好吗？”  
“可能有点晕车，我休息休息就好了。”  
睡了一觉后，范迪克接受了身边有个卧底的事实，他现在就希望Gini不要把刀伸向自己。  
后来Gini一发视频，范迪克总是第一个去看、第一个留言，看到没有自己与他人暧昧的镜头，松了一口气，然后接着看Gini以前的产出。  
范迪克退役，Gini把平常偷拍的一些镜头剪辑给他一人看，范迪克看了相当感动，差点就说出了我是你的铁粉。  
Gini退役时，范迪克没什么好送的，就把播放记录截给Gini看，反正都退役了嘛，范迪克也不再怕Gini报复性剪辑。  
过了一会，Gini回了:感谢队长不杀之恩。  
别以为你队长不懂浪漫，哼，人这一生总会有OOC的时候。


	21. Chapter 21

西莱森失踪记

荷兰和德国决定在贾府主场举办全明星赛，顺便为慈善基金筹款，一群老胳膊老腿的老家伙们提前锻炼，准备再燃烧一把。  
由于阿贾克斯事务繁忙，范德萨没有和其他国家队队友同时乘大巴车来，他还顺道捎着迟到的范加尔去球场。  
范加尔西装革履，特意为了比赛配了橙色的领带，气色相当不错，范德萨夸了教练几句，范加尔拍了拍老伙计的肩膀:“等会能被你们气的更红，我不信阿扬他们能安稳。”  
果然，俩人刚到荷兰更衣室门口就听见了亨特拉尔一如既往地在作死，范加尔把包扔给范德萨:“你去，等会比赛见。”  
“我不信他们能上天，卧槽克拉斯……”范德萨推开更衣室的一瞬间，一条毛巾飞来，落在脸上，他反手关门，亨特拉尔指着斯内德:“都是他的错，不管我的事！”然后范德萨撵得亨特拉尔上蹿下跳，罗本一伸腿，亨特拉尔结结实实的摔在德容身上，德容故意大力拍他的屁股，声音特别响，疼的亨特拉尔嗷嗷叫，围观群众笑的不行。  
亨特拉尔拉起短裤，向大家展示德容的手掌印:“尼格尔你也太狠了吧！”大家都在嘲笑亨特拉尔，只有队医给亨特拉尔一包冰袋让他自己冷敷。  
范德萨环顾四周，没有见到西莱森，被认为是荷兰英雄母亲的库伊特指了指隔壁的德国更衣室:“跟他对象在那边腻歪呢。”  
“真把自己当德国人了哈哈哈。”范德萨跟自己曾经的cp开着玩笑。  
范加尔觉得自己被邀请，不过来说句话不太好，还是进更衣室跟曾经的队员们简单布置战术。  
敲门声响起，大家以为是媒体来了，光速收拾好东西，亨特拉尔去开门，是莱诺:“你们看见马克了吗？”  
“Jasper没在你们那边？”库伊特问道:“我们一起来的，来了就不见人影，我以为他去和马克亲友打招呼了。”  
罗本挑眉:“难道说……”  
范佩西同款挑眉:“还有……”  
斯内德点头:“没错……”  
亨特拉尔跟着点头:“我觉得也是。”  
德容一巴掌又把亨特拉尔另一边屁股拍肿:“你懂个屁，人小两口搞个情趣，更衣室play，找什么找，要我说，克拉斯热身当门将就行了，同志们有意见吗？”  
“没意见！”如同在巴西一样，大家包括范加尔一致推举亨特拉尔当门将。  
莱诺回德国队那边报信，亨特拉尔指着范德萨说:“这不是还有埃德温吗！”  
“我这老胳膊老腿的，你舍得让我扑救吗？”范德萨继续卖队友。  
亨特拉尔低垂着头走到范德萨面前，委屈唧唧的说:“那你把手套借给我戴戴呗。”  
范佩西抱着罗本笑抽搐了:“还说库伊特和西莱森是荷兰小媳妇呢，我看亨特拉尔才是。”  
见到老友很开心的范德萨脑子一抽抽，推开库伊特，把亨特拉尔揽在怀里:“我不要库伊特了，跟我走吧。”  
“切，老不要脸~”大家纷纷把毛巾砸在范德萨身上。  
“还是埃德温最好了。”亨特拉尔闷声说。  
“俩不要脸凑一块去了。”  
既然亨特拉尔要上场当门将，范德萨决定现场开小灶奶他，拉着他去室内场地热身，他拉开门，对面的西莱森下了一跳，亨特拉尔也被吓到了:“卧槽你干嘛。”  
“克拉斯你干嘛。”西莱森声音里带着情事过后的沙哑，大家都是有经验的成年男人，都明白刚才发生了什么，正当大家嘘西莱森时，范德萨呆滞的说:“你腿上那是什么……”  
大家的目光聚集在西莱森的短裤边缘，一道乳白色的浓稠液滴向下滑，几个脸皮薄的老家伙红脸转头，荷兰三棍客捎带着德容对视然后点头，范德萨面无表情但大家都知道他在酝酿情绪，只有库伊特一个英雄母亲脑子在线，他用大浴巾围住西莱森的下半身，推着愣住的西莱森往浴室走。  
电光火石间，范德萨带着德容和荷兰三棍客的四人组去讨伐特尔施特根。  
这时候就看出来亨特拉尔的作用，仗着德容给自己撑腰，他特别嚣张的叉腰站在德国队更衣室门口:“特！尔！施！特！根！你别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在更衣室，你有本事和西莱森赛前玩更衣室play，你怎么就没本事清理现场啊！你开门啊！”  
莱诺直接现场卖哥，一脚踹出小狮子，只留一个门缝给老大哥们看热闹。  
特尔施特根举手投降:“我错了。”  
范德萨叉腰:“你错什么了？”  
“我……”  
“解释个屁，不用解释了，尼格尔，看你的了。”范德萨退后给德容留下动手空间，德容极其熟练的抱住特尔施特根，其他四个人把大拇指和食指放在嘴里哈气，然后，大力出奇迹的挨个弹特尔施特根耳垂，而且还很有节奏，前一下的疼劲刚下去，后一下就来了，疼的小狮子嗷嗷叫，更衣室里的德国友人拿出手机拍照留念。  
“Jasper！”特尔施特根向过来看热闹的西莱森求救，西莱森仗势欺人，同样拿着手机录像:“以后让我上你，我就让埃德温放手。”  
算了，爱情是相互的，特尔施特根没骨气的答应了西莱森的条件，这时候西莱森才让范德萨和德容停手，小狮子可怜兮兮的揉着通红的耳朵:“Jasper……”  
“一会比赛见。”西莱森翘着尾巴和同胞回更衣室，留下小狮子被同胞疯狂嘲笑。  
大家收拾利索后在球员通道内站好，特尔施特根的眼神一直没离开过西莱森，德容瞪回去，但小狮子不为所动，西莱森当什么都没发生。  
荷兰那些棍客们可就忍不住了，拿出当年打世界杯决赛的劲头打慈善赛，打的德国队措手不及，小狮子不停扑救，对着队友吼:“哥儿们你们别坑我啊，进攻啊！”  
最后德国以大比分输了比赛，浑身是泥的特尔施特根可怜兮兮的求西莱森原谅，换来全场起哄，西莱森严肃的脸绷不住了，摘下手套擦去他脸上的泥水:“你知道惹毛我是什么后果了吗？”  
特尔施特根点头:“我错了！”  
在替补席上叫嚣“你别怂”的莱诺被队友拖走。  
小两口和好了，其他看热闹的勾肩搭背准备赛后约饭，亨特拉尔试图吼:“不能让Jasper继续羊入虎口！”范德萨直接拖走他:“你丫闭嘴能死啊。”  
今天又是亨特拉尔作死和莱诺卖队友的一天。


	22. Chapter 22

永远四十岁的莱曼

2009年，卡恩别出心裁的瞒着莱曼，租了斯图加特的主场，照着三年前他们定情时放了同款的烟花，然后就是彻夜无眠的情感交流。  
“我四十岁了。”莱曼放空眼神。  
“可你的……不像四十岁……跟……”卡恩随口讲些黄段子调戏莱曼，莱曼一脚踹飞伴侣:“你给我滚。”  
正当狮王准备提枪再上时，他俩的手机同时剧烈震动起来，按说友人都知道生日当天不能打扰这两个老人家，想必是急事——罗伯特卧轨自尽。  
“卧槽？开什么玩笑呢？”卡恩随手打给阿德勒，阿德勒没接电话，莱曼一听觉得事不对，打电话找乌尔赖希。  
小门将哭的抽气说不出话来，莱曼安慰了几句，然后扔掉手机瘫在床上:“奥利……”  
“我在。”卡恩一边抚摸莱曼的卷发，一边打字问群聊中的同行们到底发生了什么。  
抑郁症这个单词让卡恩觉得自己眼瞎了，他突然间想起来自己痛苦挣扎的日子，推开莱曼，自己跑去厕所并反锁门。  
莱曼刚想发火，看见屏幕中的聊天记录，他顾不上自己没穿衣服，一脚踹开门，直接把卡恩从水龙头下拉出来:“我也很难过，我甚至觉得我们两个就是凶手，明明是我们两个因为感情的事而斗气却无形中给罗伯特rene曼努他们带来压力。”  
“我只是……我在后悔为什么没有早点发现异常……我都在干什么……”  
“事情已经这样了，我们能做的也就只有为rene曼努还有sven贝恩德马克他们说点什么。好了，奥利，别难过了。”莱曼哽咽着拥抱卡恩。  
后来两个人相当默契的拒绝庆祝生日，也一直在默默的保护群聊里的小门将，希望他们能够感受到一点来自同行的关爱与温暖。


	23. Chapter 23

关于荷兰门将扑点球的那些事

众所周知，荷兰和英格兰是世界上两个没法比谁更不会踢点球大战的国家，谁比谁更辣鸡？  
已经出局的乔哈特表示扑点球可以，只要不是任意球就行。  
西莱森选择拉黑乔哈特。  
相比较莱茵河畔的德国队，荷兰真的不出门将，范加尔只能矬子里面拔将军，带上阿贾克斯的西莱森和纽卡斯尔的克鲁尔。  
西莱森被范德萨一口一口奶大，但是他却没学到范德萨的冷静，一让他扑点球就跟要他去送死一样，结束扑点训练整个人都傻了。而散养在英糙的克鲁尔天天被神奇四瞎摧残，早就被捶到点亮该技能，奈何其他方面不如西莱森，只能让西莱森当主力门将。  
不过克鲁尔可以在床上找回点便宜。  
范加尔结束发布会回到更衣室，就看到三棍客那四个人又在大眼瞪小眼，德容擦自己的鞋，小布林德闭目养神，而西莱森和克鲁尔在说悄悄话。  
他走到门将组面前:“Jasper，我们进了淘汰赛，就免不了点球大战，所以你得加练点球了。”  
荷兰小太阳选择摔毛巾来发泄心中不满，他背过身去拒绝跟范加尔说话，这种情绪发泄在范加尔看来不算事，他不在乎西莱森的行为是不是不尊重自己:“tim，就辛苦你陪练了。”  
亨特拉尔在一边看热闹:“让tim肉偿我们Jasper就行。”  
西莱森被逗乐了:“我觉得克拉斯终于说了句人话。”  
克鲁尔觉得自己被贾府球员算计了:“教练说的比赛期间禁欲的啊……”  
范加尔也笑了:“这时候知道我是你教练了？”  
嘴上说着不要不要的，西莱森身体上很诚实的去了训练场加练，围观门将训练的范加尔摇了摇头，决定用骚操作确保荷兰队晋级。  
对阵哥斯达黎加，对方的门将纳瓦斯真的是开了挂，三棍客轮番轰炸都没法破坏他的玄学站位，眼看加时赛快结束了，范加尔选择让克鲁尔去热身。  
克鲁尔脱下背心去热身让西莱森看见了，他很生气，自己又没受伤什么的，凭什么要换门将，但比赛容不得他多想些什么，少不更事的因迪需要小布林德来填坑，前场美如画的三棍客也回来协防。  
第四官员举牌，荷兰队做出最意外的换人调整，西莱森下，克鲁尔上。  
下场后西莱森踢爆水瓶发泄情绪，他坐在椅子上摔衣服，他想骂范加尔时，德容挡在他面前:“行了Jasper，别让记者看见不该看的。”  
他平静下来，为男友的表现加油。  
罚点球的队员们很给力，克鲁尔也神奇发挥，最终荷兰队晋级四强。  
终场哨声吹响，西莱森拿出冲刺的速度跑向克鲁尔，拥抱自己的男朋友:“tim你太厉害了！”  
神勇发挥的克鲁尔赛后被媒体围住采访，晚了一会回更衣室，队友们把他抛起来当做民族英雄去对待，他笑着求饶。  
被放下来的克鲁尔走到西莱森面前，他挠了挠后脑勺，傻傻的笑了，西莱森同样笑了，克鲁尔脑子一抽抽，单膝跪地，摘下自己的手套，捧到西莱森面前:“I did it for you。”  
一堆橙色的袜子和护腿板砸在克鲁尔身上，范佩西和斯内德还有罗本笑弯了腰，亨特拉尔猴子附体开始上蹿下跳:“答应他！”  
“yes I do, thanks.”西莱森大大方方的答应了克鲁尔的告白，他拉他起身，光明正大的拥吻男友，换来整个更衣室的嘘声。  
结束发布会的范加尔看到门将组亲到难解难分:“暂时分开一下，都去队医那放松，今晚你们可以休息休息，tim和Jasper明天可以迟到一小时。”  
彻夜的缠绵释放了激情，但荷兰人命中注定的漂泊让郁金香逐渐走向飘零。  
半决赛对阿根廷，又被拖入了加时赛，克鲁尔自己去热身，西莱森已经接受了范加尔可能要换人的操作，但是，范佩西突然受伤了，只有一个换人名额可以用，范加尔没办法，只能用亨特拉尔换下范佩西。  
克鲁尔十分无奈的砸顶棚发泄情绪，小将维纳尔杜姆拍了拍老大哥的肩膀:“没办法了，tim。”  
“我知道，但Jasper真的不是扑点球的那块料。”克鲁尔说着说着眼眶红了。  
即使是骨子里全是躁动不安的荷兰人，报国无门是最难接受的现实。  
最终荷兰人输了半决赛。  
没能扑出点球的西莱森在更衣室哭的撕心裂肺，范加尔摸了摸他的头:“这也不能怨你，好好准备三四名决赛吧。”  
克鲁尔抱着西莱森睡了一晚上。  
季军争夺战在库伊特祭天的情况下赢了，荷兰人总算是没有空手而归。  
不过世界杯后，西莱森想要再晚一些离开贾府去其他联赛闯荡，克鲁尔觉得他正是时候离开，俩人吵架和好再分手，彻底决裂。  
然后西莱森突然间跟特尔施特根闪婚，震惊了全荷兰国脚，而且他还会扑点球了。  
最终德甲小钢炮亨特拉尔下结论:要想荷兰门将会扑点球，就得想办法联姻，让德国人嫁过来。  
莱诺、卡里乌斯、小穆勒还有弗吕西特尔点了举报。


	24. Chapter 24

关于荷兰门将扑点球的那些事

众所周知，荷兰和英格兰是世界上两个没法比谁更不会踢点球大战的国家，谁比谁更辣鸡？  
已经出局的乔哈特表示扑点球可以，只要不是任意球就行。  
西莱森选择拉黑乔哈特。  
相比较莱茵河畔的德国队，荷兰真的不出门将，范加尔只能矬子里面拔将军，带上阿贾克斯的西莱森和纽卡斯尔的克鲁尔。  
西莱森被范德萨一口一口奶大，但是他却没学到范德萨的冷静，一让他扑点球就跟要他去送死一样，结束扑点训练整个人都傻了。而散养在英糙的克鲁尔天天被神奇四瞎摧残，早就被捶到点亮该技能，奈何其他方面不如西莱森，只能让西莱森当主力门将。  
不过克鲁尔可以在床上找回点便宜。  
范加尔结束发布会回到更衣室，就看到三棍客那四个人又在大眼瞪小眼，德容擦自己的鞋，小布林德闭目养神，而西莱森和克鲁尔在说悄悄话。  
他走到门将组面前:“Jasper，我们进了淘汰赛，就免不了点球大战，所以你得加练点球了。”  
荷兰小太阳选择摔毛巾来发泄心中不满，他背过身去拒绝跟范加尔说话，这种情绪发泄在范加尔看来不算事，他不在乎西莱森的行为是不是不尊重自己:“tim，就辛苦你陪练了。”  
亨特拉尔在一边看热闹:“让tim肉偿我们Jasper就行。”  
西莱森被逗乐了:“我觉得克拉斯终于说了句人话。”  
克鲁尔觉得自己被贾府球员算计了:“教练说的比赛期间禁欲的啊……”  
范加尔也笑了:“这时候知道我是你教练了？”  
嘴上说着不要不要的，西莱森身体上很诚实的去了训练场加练，围观门将训练的范加尔摇了摇头，决定用骚操作确保荷兰队晋级。  
对阵哥斯达黎加，对方的门将纳瓦斯真的是开了挂，三棍客轮番轰炸都没法破坏他的玄学站位，眼看加时赛快结束了，范加尔选择让克鲁尔去热身。  
克鲁尔脱下背心去热身让西莱森看见了，他很生气，自己又没受伤什么的，凭什么要换门将，但比赛容不得他多想些什么，少不更事的因迪需要小布林德来填坑，前场美如画的三棍客也回来协防。  
第四官员举牌，荷兰队做出最意外的换人调整，西莱森下，克鲁尔上。  
下场后西莱森踢爆水瓶发泄情绪，他坐在椅子上摔衣服，他想骂范加尔时，德容挡在他面前:“行了Jasper，别让记者看见不该看的。”  
他平静下来，为男友的表现加油。  
罚点球的队员们很给力，克鲁尔也神奇发挥，最终荷兰队晋级四强。  
终场哨声吹响，西莱森拿出冲刺的速度跑向克鲁尔，拥抱自己的男朋友:“tim你太厉害了！”  
神勇发挥的克鲁尔赛后被媒体围住采访，晚了一会回更衣室，队友们把他抛起来当做民族英雄去对待，他笑着求饶。  
被放下来的克鲁尔走到西莱森面前，他挠了挠后脑勺，傻傻的笑了，西莱森同样笑了，克鲁尔脑子一抽抽，单膝跪地，摘下自己的手套，捧到西莱森面前:“I did it for you。”  
一堆橙色的袜子和护腿板砸在克鲁尔身上，范佩西和斯内德还有罗本笑弯了腰，亨特拉尔猴子附体开始上蹿下跳:“答应他！”  
“yes I do, thanks.”西莱森大大方方的答应了克鲁尔的告白，他拉他起身，光明正大的拥吻男友，换来整个更衣室的嘘声。  
结束发布会的范加尔看到门将组亲到难解难分:“暂时分开一下，都去队医那放松，今晚你们可以休息休息，tim和Jasper明天可以迟到一小时。”  
彻夜的缠绵释放了激情，但荷兰人命中注定的漂泊让郁金香逐渐走向飘零。  
半决赛对阿根廷，又被拖入了加时赛，克鲁尔自己去热身，西莱森已经接受了范加尔可能要换人的操作，但是，范佩西突然受伤了，只有一个换人名额可以用，范加尔没办法，只能用亨特拉尔换下范佩西。  
克鲁尔十分无奈的砸顶棚发泄情绪，小将维纳尔杜姆拍了拍老大哥的肩膀:“没办法了，tim。”  
“我知道，但Jasper真的不是扑点球的那块料。”克鲁尔说着说着眼眶红了。  
即使是骨子里全是躁动不安的荷兰人，报国无门是最难接受的现实。  
最终荷兰人输了半决赛。  
没能扑出点球的西莱森在更衣室哭的撕心裂肺，范加尔摸了摸他的头:“这也不能怨你，好好准备三四名决赛吧。”  
克鲁尔抱着西莱森睡了一晚上。  
季军争夺战在库伊特祭天的情况下赢了，荷兰人总算是没有空手而归。  
不过世界杯后，西莱森想要再晚一些离开贾府去其他联赛闯荡，克鲁尔觉得他正是时候离开，俩人吵架和好再分手，彻底决裂。  
然后西莱森突然间跟特尔施特根闪婚，震惊了全荷兰国脚，而且他还会扑点球了。  
最终德甲小钢炮亨特拉尔下结论:要想荷兰门将会扑点球，就得想办法联姻，让德国人嫁过来。  
莱诺、卡里乌斯、小穆勒还有弗吕西特尔点了举报。


	25. Chapter 25

德国一美催婚记

弗林斯是全德国投票投出来的第一美人，不仅长得漂亮，他在小猪之前是最稳的后腰，拥有一脚远射的硬功夫，每次干架用有他出头。就这样的一朵霸王花，就让巴熊给嚯嚯了。  
他对巴拉克是真爱，愿意为了巴拉克放弃自己在国家队的利益，然后，弗林斯就跟勒夫干了一架，连大比来劝和都不给面。  
俩人都退役了，弗林斯就把结婚的日程提上来，他想要一纸证明来证明自己和巴拉克是在一起的，巴拉克却认为两个人经历了那么多风雨，已经是携手终生的伴侣，没必要注册结婚。  
一开始他们还是比较友好的谈这个事，弗林斯被工作分神没再提这茬，只是偶尔说起来，巴拉克就糊弄过去。  
一切的一切都赖本泽马，不不不，导火索真不是本泽马的锅，是16年特尔施特根和西莱森闪婚，让德国一美看了心痒痒，他给巴拉克看卡恩传来的婚礼图:“你看，奥利发我的marc和jasper结婚照。”  
巴拉克已经拉响十级防空警报，开始转移话题:“marc他跟荷兰人结婚，奥利没炸锅？”  
“你丫别扯犊子，就问你一句话，你愿不愿意跟我去结婚？”弗林斯十分认真的跟巴拉克谈话，巴拉克反手摸到钥匙钱包和手机，前任队长面对伴侣的求婚竟然跑了？！  
行，你丫牛逼。弗林斯没有追上去找，继续自己的日常生活，就当自己身边没有这个人存在。  
弗林斯在德国过得四平八稳，巴拉克躲在特里和兰帕德家里胆战心惊，他悄悄打电话问卡恩:“托斯滕最近怎么样？”  
“你问你媳妇找我干嘛？”狮王早就跟弗林斯串好口供了，他负责煽风点火。  
“我这不是怂吗？”  
“跟你讲，要不是弗林斯心里只有你一个，你觉得我会和延斯在一起？”  
一边健身的莱曼听见这话一拖鞋飞过去，卡恩躲开:“说真的，弗林斯身边不缺男女，你在不回去说不定他就娶了超模小女友。”  
“我觉得他心里只有我一个人。”巴拉克心虚的说，没想到嘴上从来没把门的卡恩口吐芬芳:“谁给你的自信？是你的下半身？”  
“再见！”  
正当巴拉克还在纠结要不要跟弗林斯道歉并求婚时，自己的队友切赫被自己小十岁的后辈莱诺告白，于是他下定决心，不就是结婚嘛，结婚也不耽误自己多少时间对吧？  
莱曼分享了阿德勒的婚礼视频给弗林斯看，还煽风点火说，你看看贝恩德多勇敢，你可别连小的都不如。那弗林斯的暴脾气能忍这口气？他骂回去:“管好你家老狮子别到处发情！”  
于是乎弗林斯飞伦敦，直接去特里家巴拉克拽出来:“跟老子去教堂结婚。”  
“不……”前德国国家队队长巴拉克穿着拖鞋和睡衣怂的一批，腿软的不行，弗林斯抽出车载灭火器，怼着巴拉克的太阳穴:“结不结？”  
巴拉克跪地求饶:“我结！”  
就这样巴拉克跟弗林斯结为合法夫夫。  
拿着一本证书，巴拉克小声的说:“其实你不来找我，我也打算回去向你求婚的。”  
“你说什么？”弗林斯有点不太相信巴拉克的话。  
“戒指都订好了！”  
“你脑子瓦特了？”  
“没啊，只不过看到贝恩德跟彼得告白心里痒痒的，突然间就不那么排斥结婚了。”巴拉克这话说的相当真诚，弗林斯笑着跟他接吻:“贝恩德结婚我们随重礼。”


	26. Chapter 26

关于打游戏这种事

训练时，利物浦队员会把手机放在自己柜子里，训练结束后的理疗按摩时玩手机克洛普是不管的，队员们会在各个群聊里分享八卦和沙雕段子，有时候会凑一起打吃鸡手游。  
这时候就体现出奥里吉的作用了，他走到哪里圈就在哪里，谁都愿意带着这个吉祥物打游戏，哪怕他只是冲天打一发信号弹也行。  
于是大家通过猜拳决定今天天选之子归谁，很好，洛夫伦和萨拉赫带走了奥里吉，Gini在下一轮的猜拳中跟奥里吉同队，另外的四排是亨德森拉拉纳阿利松和阿德里安。  
随机匹配到小一些的雨林图，航线从北到南，穿过祭坛。  
洛夫伦特别狗腿的问:“奥里吉，我们跳哪？跟你走。”  
奥里吉看了看距离，决定跳派南、训练基地和采石场之间的交叉路口，洛夫伦萨拉赫和Gini马上跟随，亨德森扭头问拉拉纳:“亲爱的，you jump I jump。”  
“天堂度假村。”  
“好啊。”  
两个门将异口同声:“凭本事决赛圈见。”选了一号营地。  
八个人跳三个地方，游戏就这么开始了。  
估摸着一千七左右的距离，奥里吉带着队友们跳伞了，先把视线调最高，等目标点出现在小地图中，他选择俯冲，刚刚好落在路中间，大家散开收集装备。  
俩门将选择在垂直于一号营地的航线上倾斜跳伞，这样能快点落地，他俩还飞着，亨德森和拉拉纳那边就哒哒哒怼起来了。  
Gini就捡到一把手枪，他不管队友先向外跑，路上遇见来送装备的机器人，蛇皮走位爆了头，捡到m416和ump9:“我家伙齐了，有冲锋枪或步枪消音告我一下。”  
“拿倍镜来换。”洛夫伦皱着眉头说，他就拿着一把喷子，DP28轻机枪让给了萨拉赫，他俩护着天选之子-移动四级包-奥里吉。  
阿德里安是头一次跟他们开黑打游戏，他不信奥里吉是天选，阿利松拿了AKM就找车来接阿德里安:“哎呦别捡了，往奥里吉那走，快缩圈了。”  
妈呀，圈中心就是奥里吉。  
这下西班牙人信了，从路边小房子捡了桶油就上三蹦子，让阿利松载他。  
看见阿利松驾驶的图标，亨德森问:“几人车？”  
“三蹦子，咱四个应该有个人在车底。”阿德里安说。  
“我这有个四人车。”亨德森上了拉拉纳开的车。  
“我俩不耽误你俩搞车震。”阿利松精准吐槽。  
Gini和那仨人保持一定的距离搜索东西，灭了一个真人以后，他舔包:“狙击枪消音，德扬你用吗？”  
“你帮我带着，等我捡到狙再找你要。”  
奥里吉突然脱离队伍进入一个大一些的房子进行搜索:“我捡到信号枪了！”  
“爸爸的狙来了！”洛夫伦和萨拉赫飞速跑向奥里吉，阿利松看了看手里这把连扩容弹夹都没有的akm，叹了口气。  
一枪信号弹上天，跟过年的烟火似的，落下来空投，洛夫伦舔空投，Gini在外围保护他们仨:“下个圈往哪缩？”  
“让我想想啊。”  
“AWM，配上消音，还有倍镜，momo，不要怕，我来保护你。”洛夫伦深情告白换来理疗室嘘声一片，Gini威胁道:“信不信我带着吉祥物自雷。”  
“关我嘛事？”奥里吉很无辜的抬头问。  
亨德森和拉拉纳就喜欢跟人近身对刚，从天堂度假村杀出来，带着顶配装备和门将组碰头。他们一路飙车到一个小山坡上，瞄准山脚下的一个棚子，阿德里安和阿利松背对着他们，防止从山顶来人。  
仗着有高倍镜，亨德森发现仓库里有人，他开枪给拉拉纳指明方向，那步枪扫过去肯定不留活口。  
“亚当三杀！”  
“换我上你。”拉拉纳接着下套，亨德森自己跳进去:“没问题。”  
随着圈越来越小，他们八个人分乘两辆车卡桥卡圈，相当猥琐。当左上角显示只剩下十个人时，队友们开始翻脸不认人，在草地上追逐飙车。  
奥里吉不太会玩，Gini探出头去打亨德森的车胎:“你冲着轮胎开火就行，别管别的！”  
拉拉纳没想到这种战况，阿德里安专心开车，他和亨德森还有阿利松冲着洛夫伦的车子开火，冒蓝火哒哒哒爱好者萨拉赫一直带着的轻机枪这时候发挥用处，打爆左前胎。  
“妈呀这玩意控制不住了！艹撞墙了！”阿德里安慌乱中撞墙上了，大家赶紧下车。  
就下车这几秒钟的功夫，一直火力输出的奥里吉把车打爆了，亨德森拉拉纳和两个门将团灭，没等洛夫伦欢呼干死队长时，距离太近，队长车爆炸让自己也死了。  
于是乎一场追逐战以后，整整齐齐八个盒躺那等人舔。  
没见过八人团灭的场面，还躺理疗床上回味无穷时，奥里吉疑惑的问:“我好像被封号了。”  
“谁让系统判定你是开最后一枪杀队友的人呢，天选之子把自己玩进去了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
大家笑了，奥里吉也跟着笑出声。


	27. Chapter 27

关于奇迹夜以后发生了什么

谢场后，大家唱着跳着回到更衣室，小隆包占据更衣室音响和巴西人一起跳舞，拉拉纳坐在亨德森身边跟他说悄悄话，洛夫伦拉着萨拉赫闹腾队友，太子带着不敢相信的表情坐在自己位置上收拾衣服，米尼奥莱一脸便秘的玩手机。  
大家拼了一整场，闹了没一会就累了，没人陪他闹，他坐那很无聊，环顾更衣室，发现没有阿利松:“阿老师去哪里了？”  
米尼奥莱摇头:“不知道。”  
小隆包拉着米尼奥莱的手:“咱俩去找找他。”  
大家对于米尼奥莱这种敢于献身堵抢眼的精神表示了赞赏。  
大家商量着晚上怎么去庆祝，太子招呼着去自己家玩:“我现在自己出来住了，不带德扬和队长他们四个。”洛夫伦伸手摸太子的头:“你嘛意思？”  
“怕成限制级电影。”太子实话实说。  
阿利松精神恍惚的回来，太子忽悠他:“晚上一起来我家玩吧。”“我答应了费米去他们家给他们做烤肉。”阿利松不好意思的说，太子举手:“都去费米家怎么样？”  
小隆包和米尼奥莱前后脚进入更衣室，西班牙人听见这话，特别激动:“去费米家庆祝？”  
“哎哎哎，我这个主人还没说什么，你们一个个的上劲了？”菲尔米诺特别想掐死无法无天的太子和小隆包:“肉不够，这点让阿姨送也来不及，阿诺德你等会开车去买。”  
“这没问题，西蒙，一起来吧？”太子继续撺掇替补门将，米尼奥莱谢过大家的好意:“今天没上场但精神头挺累的，我想回家休息。”  
“赛季中，别喝酒别闹事，都记住了吗？”亨德森作为队长还是出来叮嘱队友几句，奈何小隆包向来跟他作对:“你的艳照不被拍到就行。”  
围观的队友们笑到不行。  
乘大巴车返回梅尔伍德，有做理疗的，有加练的，太子去买肉，其他愿意玩的都去开车了，大家唱着allez allez allez走到空旷的停车场，只见亨德森的车位上，他的爱车在震动。  
“艹！”大家一起骂道。


	28. Chapter 28

关于AO3被屏蔽的事情

欧冠形势大好，英超还保有一丝争冠希望，科克比加速建设，梅尔伍德上下是喜气洋洋。小隆包一如既往地皮，上蹿下跳，在训练赛中把太子突突成了大草原。  
在餐厅大家三三两两的坐在一起吃饭，四个带笔记本的——小隆包，米尼奥莱，Gini，太子——挨着坐。米尼奥莱是时常更新自家产业的菜单和宣传活页，太子最近沉迷于刺客信条奥德赛，餐厅仅有的两个网线接口被Gini和小隆包占有。  
太子正在重复马拉卡时，Gini和小隆包同时拍桌子:“卧槽。”  
不远处的亨德森摇头:“他们四个怎么了？”  
拉拉纳想点开有人更新的自己和亨德森的ABO同人文，结果AO3打不开了，气的他也对亨德森没好气:“不用管他们！”  
“阿诺德你别惹亚当！”亨德森下意识的以为太子又闯祸了，太子很无辜，拉拉纳消了气以后拉着亨德森还餐具:“跟阿诺德没关系，我看小说的网站突然间服务器有问题，登不上去了。”  
“你什么时候爱看小说了？”亨德森和拉拉纳一起走回更衣室，收拾东西准备回家，拉拉纳躺在副驾:“小隆包写的ABO，说我们两个谈恋爱然后结婚生下了阿诺德。”  
“小隆包？ABO？”亨德森有点搞不懂现在年轻人的思路，拉拉纳笑着说:“Alpha和Omega结合可以生育后代，我也不知道起源哪里，不过没事的时候可以看看，我们小隆包写的不错，kudos数在我们tag下排名很高呢。”  
镜头切回梅尔伍德，Gini接了荷兰友人打的电话，他说了一会就挂断:“西蒙，你网还好吗？”  
米尼奥莱点头:“下载素材没问题的，连不上网了吗？重启下试试？”  
“没问题啊，奥德赛都带的动。”太子说，Gini疑惑:“那就奇了怪了。”  
“我去找网管吧。”小隆包转身去找工作人员，结果克洛普牵着一只狗进来:“你干嘛去？”  
“我连不上网了。”  
“哈哈哈我正要找你们说这事，我家狗今天把网线咬断了，正在维修。”  
小隆包无奈的摸了摸狗头:“没事，谁让狗狗这么可爱。”

如果小狮子真的去了切尔西  
登陆英超或许是一个足以改变自己职业生涯的选择，但特尔施特根还是决定前行。  
去英格兰前，他看到莱诺在ins上发自己在斯图加特的照片，正好提前跟切赫约好，去拜访这位前辈即未来的上司，他是真的不想看见莱诺那张脸。  
怕什么来什么。  
莱诺提前飞回伦敦找切赫，他趴在老男人背后眯缝眼:“亲自下厨是要欢迎我吗？”  
切赫扭头，从莱诺宽松的睡衣领口看到了自己昨晚造的孽:“换件衣服，今天有客人来家里吃饭。”  
“谁这么有福气能尝到总监大人的手艺！”莱诺蹦蹦跳跳的回房间找出得体的休闲服穿上。  
叮咚。门铃响了。  
“petr，我去开门。”莱诺拉开门，却发现了一张熟悉的不能再熟悉的脸——特尔施特根。  
特尔施特根也很意外，明明他算好了莱诺不在才来的:“怎么是你？”  
“这话应该我问你才对吧？你来找我男朋友什么事？要不要我给Jasper打电话？”一想想切赫要给特尔施特根做饭，莱诺的醋劲就上头了，嘴上又双叒没把门的。  
莱诺这么一说，特尔施特根瞬间失去理智:“我他妈转会切尔西关你屁事！”  
“贝恩德，让马克进来说话！”  
两张相似的脸坐在沙发两端，谁也不看谁，突然间扭头，俩人同时伸手抓向对方的头发。  
“你大爷的德国秃驴就是诚心跟我过不去是吧从西班牙追到伦敦来！”  
“你妹啊你多大的脸盘多厚的脸皮能说出这种不要脸的话！”  
切赫默默的拍下他俩在沙发上扭打的画面，发到门将群聊中。  
金毛狮王奥利弗:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小狮子不愧是小狮子。  
我卷我骄傲: petr你要护着贝恩德！  
老男人笑着分好餐食，心想谁的崽谁疼，而我珍惜贝恩德就够了。


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 利索当然的咕了

如果巨巨是狮森的儿子  
01  
心爱的人出差回来，自然是要亲昵一番的，毕竟小别胜新婚，莱诺挂在切赫身上上下摸索、即将擦枪走火时，莱诺为家人设置的手机铃声响起，他很无奈的松开切赫，去接电话。  
一个小男孩的哭声传来:“贝恩德，daddy和papa打起来了！”  
“这次是为什么？”要不是看在侄子弗吕西特尔特别可爱，莱诺才懒得管他哥特尔施特根家里那些事。  
“daddy说papa出轨了！”  
疯子哥哥又在作死？莱诺连忙说:“克里斯蒂安，你先在自己房间里呆好，一会我就过去。”  
切赫已经拿好车钥匙了:“走吧。”  
一路上莱诺思考如何安慰弗吕西特尔，切赫十分认真的说:“要不然就劝他们离婚吧，这样隔三差五的吵架对克里斯蒂安成长不好，不是所有孩子都是你和你哥……”  
“我和我哥怎么了？”莱诺下意识的护着特尔施特根，但在切赫温柔的眼神中冷静下来，噘嘴撒娇:“不过就是容易冲动嘛。”  
你那是容易冲动吗，当初拒绝你一次你和你哥就把我车胎扎了，切赫心想。  
到达别墅，莱诺发现门外停着多出来的两辆车，他下意识的说:“坏了，不会是老两口来了吧？”  
“那……完蛋了……”  
客厅里狼藉一片，莱诺努力的在瓷器碎片中趟路，结果看见特尔施特根鼻青脸肿的坐在椅子上，一个发际线比他还秃的男生给他擦鼻血，一个面相憨厚的男生一手抱着弗吕西特尔一手困着西莱森，西莱森挥舞着棒球棍:“你还有脸说我出轨？”  
艹，这是双双出轨？  
莱诺还算有点脑子，他赶紧接过来弗吕西特尔:“宝贝别哭了，来叔叔怀里。我不管你俩为什么吵架的，说好的不在孩子面前闹，你俩怎么答应的我！”  
两个人异口同声的喊:“他出轨！”  
这话吓得三岁的弗吕西特尔又要哭出来，莱诺把小侄子塞给切赫，并指了指婴儿房:“你去照顾孩子，这里交给我。”  
“你确定？”切赫丝毫不怀疑莱诺能把局面搅和的更乱。  
“说吧，到底怎么一回事。”莱诺坐在他们中间，西莱森先开口:“本身我们就是协议结婚，生下孩子后就各过各的，他却先指责我出轨，我和克鲁尔是真爱，他才是第三者好吗！”  
“要不是我爹坚持一定要有孩子，我才不会娶你！”特尔施特根吼的更大声。  
“那行，你俩立刻分居得了！孩子咋办？”  
“归我。”西莱森霸气的说。  
“他生的孩子让他带。”特尔施特根理直气壮的说。  
莱诺气笑了:“呦，你两口子这时候达成一致不闹了。”  
“这有你说话的份？”两口子一致对外，气得莱诺对着亲哥竖中指。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 利索当然的咕了

如果巨巨是狮森的儿子  
01  
心爱的人出差回来，自然是要亲昵一番的，毕竟小别胜新婚，莱诺挂在切赫身上上下摸索、即将擦枪走火时，莱诺为家人设置的手机铃声响起，他很无奈的松开切赫，去接电话。  
一个小男孩的哭声传来:“贝恩德，daddy和papa打起来了！”  
“这次是为什么？”要不是看在侄子弗吕西特尔特别可爱，莱诺才懒得管他哥特尔施特根家里那些事。  
“daddy说papa出轨了！”  
疯子哥哥又在作死？莱诺连忙说:“克里斯蒂安，你先在自己房间里呆好，一会我就过去。”  
切赫已经拿好车钥匙了:“走吧。”  
一路上莱诺思考如何安慰弗吕西特尔，切赫十分认真的说:“要不然就劝他们离婚吧，这样隔三差五的吵架对克里斯蒂安成长不好，不是所有孩子都是你和你哥……”  
“我和我哥怎么了？”莱诺下意识的护着特尔施特根，但在切赫温柔的眼神中冷静下来，噘嘴撒娇:“不过就是容易冲动嘛。”  
你那是容易冲动吗，当初拒绝你一次你和你哥就把我车胎扎了，切赫心想。  
到达别墅，莱诺发现门外停着多出来的两辆车，他下意识的说:“坏了，不会是老两口来了吧？”  
“那……完蛋了……”  
客厅里狼藉一片，莱诺努力的在瓷器碎片中趟路，结果看见特尔施特根鼻青脸肿的坐在椅子上，一个发际线比他还秃的男生给他擦鼻血，一个面相憨厚的男生一手抱着弗吕西特尔一手困着西莱森，西莱森挥舞着棒球棍:“你还有脸说我出轨？”  
艹，这是双双出轨？  
莱诺还算有点脑子，他赶紧接过来弗吕西特尔:“宝贝别哭了，来叔叔怀里。我不管你俩为什么吵架的，说好的不在孩子面前闹，你俩怎么答应的我！”  
两个人异口同声的喊:“他出轨！”  
这话吓得三岁的弗吕西特尔又要哭出来，莱诺把小侄子塞给切赫，并指了指婴儿房:“你去照顾孩子，这里交给我。”  
“你确定？”切赫丝毫不怀疑莱诺能把局面搅和的更乱。  
“说吧，到底怎么一回事。”莱诺坐在他们中间，西莱森先开口:“本身我们就是协议结婚，生下孩子后就各过各的，他却先指责我出轨，我和克鲁尔是真爱，他才是第三者好吗！”  
“要不是我爹坚持一定要有孩子，我才不会娶你！”特尔施特根吼的更大声。  
“那行，你俩立刻分居得了！孩子咋办？”  
“归我。”西莱森霸气的说。  
“他生的孩子让他带。”特尔施特根理直气壮的说。  
莱诺气笑了:“呦，你两口子这时候达成一致不闹了。”  
“这有你说话的份？”两口子一致对外，气得莱诺对着亲哥竖中指。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续咕咕咕

巴西狂欢夜  
换门将骚操作晋级四强后，荷兰队内用无酒精饮料举行了party，大家玩国王游戏，搞出了很多笑话，比如，亨特拉尔去亲吻范加尔的额头，罗本和范佩西接吻，北德容趴在斯内德的身上做俯卧撑，克鲁尔心虚的玩着游戏，因为他知道三棍客四人组算计起别人来丝毫不手软，结果呢只是被灌了很多水，他不得不频繁跑厕所，自然没有看到西莱森和亨特拉尔之间的眼神交换。  
释放膀胱压力后，克鲁尔感到一阵轻松，他洗手时顺便看了看手表，不早了，该去休息了，虽然范加尔说允许他和西莱森迟到一小时，但克鲁尔深知教练选择性健忘，还是早点去的好。  
背后的门打开，熟悉的重量压在身上，克鲁尔微笑着说:“sweetie，你来了。”  
“嗯，克拉斯闹的人头疼。”西莱森撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的背，克鲁尔转身搂住西莱森:“头疼就回去睡吧。”  
荷兰小太阳噘嘴，示意克鲁尔亲吻他，被亨特拉尔说脑子跟驴似的克鲁尔没反应过来:“怎么了，sweetie？”  
西莱森暗自吐槽自己怎么找个钢铁直男，然后欺身向前，十分霸道的啃上克鲁尔的喉结。虽然克鲁尔在床上很放得开，但他很怕在公共场合做不可描述的事被发现:“万一让阿扬他们看见，不得笑话死我啊，sweetie，回房间好不好？”  
“不行！”西莱森的眼睛已经被情欲染上了红色，向来拿荷兰小太阳没办法的克鲁尔伸手反锁卫生间的门然后抱着西莱森，让他坐在洗手台上，一边亲吻他，一边解开他的腰带。  
门外，一群拿着水杯和纸牌的球员们趴在门板上偷听，亨特拉尔小声说:“谁先出来？”  
“哪个出来？”斯内德猥琐的笑。  
“看咱这俩门将谁体力更好啊。”  
“打赌吧？”  
“赌什么？”  
“输了的去跟教练接吻。”  
“艹，太狠了。”  
胀痛的下体在唇齿间摩擦，克鲁尔爽的不能自已，呻吟出声，听到男朋友的鼓励，西莱森更加大力吞吐，趁喘息间隙松开自己的裤子，释放自己的小兄弟。  
老布林德结束教练组会议后，打算回自己房间，看见儿子和队友们聚集在男厕所门口猥琐的笑:“还不去休息吗戴利？”  
声音够大，足以让门外的两伙人震惊。克鲁尔被吓的提前射精，喷了西莱森半边脸，他喃喃自语:“克拉斯，救命……”  
亨特拉尔不负克鲁尔所托，他脑瓜转的快:“戴利想去厕所，这个门坏了，打不开。”  
“戴利你傻吗，不去其他地方上？你们几个也是，跟着戴利瞎胡闹，都散了散了。”  
小布林德凭空背了一口黑锅，他心里骂道:狗日的门将，你俩等着。  
听着门外稀稀拉拉的钉鞋声音走远，克鲁尔松了一口气，他捞起西莱森，用衣角擦去白浊:“对不起，sweetie。”  
其实西莱森也很心虚，但他嘴硬:“偶尔来这样的惊喜挺刺激的。”  
被荷兰三棍客天天洗脑，克鲁尔灵机一动，想起来自己的一个春梦


End file.
